<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>News about my Hiatus by Spac3y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669101">News about my Hiatus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3y/pseuds/Spac3y'>Spac3y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Announcements, hiatus update, im not dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3y/pseuds/Spac3y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been gone for a while, It's best that I inform y'all on why I've been so absent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>News about my Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been quite a long time since I've come online for fic writing. I know that many are waiting for my to begin the Spirited away au. Rest assured that it's still being written, I just want to complete it before I post it, it was an issue I had when writing "The Skeleman" so I want to avoid it.</p>
<p>There's also some more stuff going on currently but for that I have to ask y'all to head to my Twitter page where I've made a post on this.</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/CancerousSpac3y/status/1250127520336195584</p>
<p>This is the post, I'm in need of help friends.</p>
<p>Thank you for listening and staying patient with my writing process, I will do my very best to post the au soon.</p>
<p>until then my lovelies!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>